


Awakening

by Gay_Bieber



Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Chest Hair, Come Eating, Come play, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity, but plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Shawn Mendes has always been gay but because of his super star status he's unable to come out publicly. This has left him sexually inexperienced. Not long after his 18th Birthday a close friend of his shows him just how amazing sex with men can be.





	1. Nicks Helping Hand

It had been a week since Shawns 18th birthday and honestly? He was still recovering from the hangover. Even though it’s legal to drink under the age of 21 that didn’t stop him and his friends having a wild night. 

 

Shawn was on his way to his friend Nick Jonas’ house to have a belated birthday celebration since Nick couldn’t attend his birthday party. 

 

Shawn had always been close with Nick ever since the day they met. Nick took him under his wing and pretty much looked after him when his first single was released. Plus the guy wasn’t completely bad to look at either. 

 

One thing the world knows but what Shawn won’t admit is that he is completely 100% gay. He’s kept it to himself as best he can in order for his music career to take off but the LGBT community aren’t stupid. Shawns seen the stuff people write about him and it just makes me laugh hysterically. 

 

The internet jokes about him being a power bottom when in reality he’s a virgin. He’s never truly had the chance to experiment when he younger. 

 

“Hey buddy, what time do you call this?” Nick says answering the door. Shawn forgot how incredibly handsome the man in front of him was. Nick, 6 years his seniors stood tall. Large shoulders, arms bulging out through his incredibly tight shirt showcasing his perfectly defined chest. His large nipples erect as always and his shirt unbuttoned enough to see the thick spray of chest hair decorating his body. 

 

“Sorry, I had Madison stop off at the store to get us some beers” Madison being Shawns assistant. 

 

“You didn’t need too man I’ve stocked up” says Nick ushering Shawn into his large house. 

 

“Are you meeting someone tonight?” Asks Shawn. Nick is most certainly dress more smart than casual. Wearing tight leather pants showcasing his deliciously thick thighs. 

 

“No buddy just you” replies Nick throwing his muscular arm over Shawns shoulder.

 

“You’re a Little overdressed for a guys night in aren’t you?” Shawn feels completely inferior to the man next to him. Only wearing his black skinny jeans and a loose tshirt. 

 

“Fuck no! Gotta make an effort for my boy haven’t I?” Nick winks at Shawn sending a complete flutter down his spine. Fucking straight boys, Shawn thinks. 

 

After a few rounds of Xbox and way too many beers later Nick decided to take Shawn to his personal studio to show him some music he’s been working on. 

 

“Now don’t judge it, it’s a little different to what I’ve done before” Nick says bending over to turn the player on giving Shawn a perfect view of his round ass. 

 

“Don’t worry man, id never do that” although he tried his hardest to look away his eyes are transfixed on Nicks ass. 

 

“Ok here it is, it’s called Climax”

 

The song to put it simply was pure filth and completely 100% sexy. 

 

“Fuck dude that’s amazing” Shawn says in awe. 

 

“You think?” Nick says genuinely shocked. 

 

“Yeah! It’s completely out of your comfort zone, your fans are gonna love it” 

 

“Well 80% of my fan base are gay so they’ll cream there pants. Especially if I’m shirtless in the video” Reply’s Nick taking a swig of his beer and sitting down on a couch. 

 

“You love baiting gay guys don’t you?” Says Shawn taking a seat next to Nick. 

 

“Buddy the best advice I got was acknowledging my gay fan base, the idiots bumped my sales up and all for a bit of this” Nick flexes his arm showcasing his sting bicep making Shawns shiver. 

 

“What was the inspiration for the song anyway?” Asks Shawn trying to change the subject. This talk of gay baiting made him uncomfortable. 

 

“The last time I licked a girls pussy. Oral sex half the time can be sexier than actual fucking. I took my time right moved my tongue gently between her clit before she squirted all over my face”. 

 

“Wait? Girls squirt?” Shawn says in shock. He had no idea girls would.. well, do that. Just then he realised how completely pathetic he sounded. 

 

“Yeah dude, female ejaculation exists when you know what you’re doing” it goes quiet for a while after that. Nick takes a swig of his beer finishing it off.

 

“I guess I don’t know what I’m doing” replies Shawn defeated. He’s so bored of pretending he likes girls, he couldn’t care less. 

 

“I’m not surprised, pretty difficult for gay guys to lick pussy properly” Shawn freezes. Mortified at what Nick just said. 

 

“What? I’m not gay?” Replies Shawn. Hoping to lie convincingly. 

 

“No judgment here buddy, you should just be honest. Everyone knows” Nick says rubbing Shawns shoulder. Shawn pushing his hand off him and storms out the room. 

 

“I think I should go” Shawn doesn’t get very far before Nicks slamming him against the wall trapping him between his arms. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to freak you out it’s just- look there no judgment I’ve slept with guys before it’s no big deal” Fuck. Did he just... Nick Jonas just admitted that he sleeps with men. 

 

“What? You- you’ve slept with a guy before?” Shawn asks in shock. 

 

“I Sleep with guys, regularly actually” nick corrects, starring at Shawn so hard he might melt. 

 

“How? Why?” 

 

“Why would I limit myself to one thing? I love a woman’s pussy and a mans ass. There’s nothing like a blow job from a guy, they know exactly what they’re doing” Shawn can’t quite believe what’s happening. He feels like he’s dreaming. 

 

“How did you know I was gay?” Shawn asked after a while of awkward silence. 

 

“I always knew, you’ve got this adorable way about you” Nick brings his finger to Shawns cheek and caresses it causing shivers to run over his body. 

 

“I’ve never been with a man” says Shawn his nerves going through the roof. 

 

“I know, you’ve got this innocence about you that I’ve been dying to tarnish since the day I met you” admit Nick smirking at Shawn. 

 

“Really? Why?” 

 

“You’re beautiful and now that you’re finally 18 I’m gonna show you how real men fuck” exclaims Nick. Shawns dick fails him and fills up then and there. 

 

“I don’t-“ before Shawn could even finish. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Nick Asks. Making sure Shawn is completely comfortable. 

 

“Yes” replies Shawn. 

 

Slowly Nick leans down and connects his full soft lips to Shawns kissing the boy slowly and carefully. Sparks fly. His first kiss. 

 

When there lips break apart Nick grabs Shawn by the head and smashes his lips against Shawns once more. Invading the teens mouth with his tongue. He holds his head firmly in place as there tongues wrestle against each others. 

 

After an eternity the men break away breathing heavily. Nick caressing his cheeks with his thum. 

 

“Fuck I’ve waited forever for that” Nick admits. 

 

“Why haven’t you done it sooner?” Shawn asks completely flushed. 

 

“As much as I like you Shawn I didn’t feel like going to prison for statchatory rape” the pair giggle and Shawn can’t quite believe his luck. Talk about a happy birthday. 

 

“Have you really never been with anymore before?” Nick asks. Shawn reluctantly shakes his head too after to speak. “Fuck, a freshly legal twink just for me” Nick growls. 

 

For some reason that makes Shawn feel completely dirty. And he likes it. 

 

“You can touch me if you want” says Nick taking a step out of Shawns personal space. 

 

Shawn swallows his nerves and takes in the masculine man in from of him. He reaches out and feels Nicks kors chest hair picking through his shirt. He starts to unbutton slowly revealing more and more of the mans thick chest hair. He gets to his rock hard stomach decorated by a thick treasure trail leading down into his pants. 

 

When he undoes the last button he spreads the mans shirt open slowly to properly reveal his body and it’s magnificent. Toned, hairy and two huge, thick, hairy nipples standing to attention. He can’t take his eyes off them. 

 

Nick grabs the teens hand and places it on his chest and drags it softly across his body. 

 

Nicks body feels amazing underneath Shawns hand. He looks in awe of the man in front of him. His chest hair feels soft and his nipples rock, he needs it in his mouth. 

 

Shawn taking caution to the wind leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Circling the hard nub with his tongue. 

 

“Jesus!” Nick moans. He brings his hard to Shawns head pulling him closer into his chest. Shawn wraps his arms around his waist pulling him in closer to he can get a better taste. 

 

He moans and he drags his mouth away from the nipple to lick across his chest. The hair against his tongue make Shawn nearly cum then and there. Playing with the other nipple with his hand he moans against Nicks chest. 

 

Nick growls and pushes Shawn hard against the wall causing the twink to lose his. Breath. He doesn’t get much time to recover and Nick attacks his mouth, tongues smash together until he breaks away kissing Shawns perfect neck causing him to shiver with extacy. 

 

“Oh my god” A high pitch moan comes from Shawns mouth making Nick growl against his neck pressing his teeth into it and sucking for dear life. 

 

Shawn groans in a mix of pain and pleasure with Nick attacking his neck. Nick growls against it trapping the twink in his muscular arms so he can’t get away. He pulls away admiring his handy work. 

 

Shawn now completely breathless sports a dark mark on the corner of his neck. Nick takes one finally lick on his brand. Looking proudly at the his mess. 

 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Nick asks 

 

“Of course” Shawn replies. 

 

Nick grabs his shirt and slowly pulls it over Shawns head. Shawns body might not be a big as Nicks but he’s not skinny by any means. He’s strong and muscular with two bright pink nipples either side of his chest and a thin dusting on chest hair in the middle. His abs perfectly defined. Nick tosses it to the side like it’s completely worthless 

 

“Fuck” says Nick. Taking in the sight before him. “Come on” He grabs Shawn by his hand and takes him to his bed room. 

 

When they finally reach Nicks room the alpha pushes his conquest onto the bed and eyes him up like prey. He tugs off the rest of his shirt now standing completely shirtless. 

 

Shawns mouth fills with saliva he looks like an adonis and the mans hard dick appears perfectly in his tight leather pants. 

 

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you” says Nick unbuttoning his pants and slipping out of them. His dick standing to attention in his tight Calvin kleins. 

 

Nick walks over to the bed, grabs Shawns ankle and pulls him down the bed making him squeal in shock. 

 

Nick wraps Shawns legs around his waist and grinds there hard dicks together pushing Shawns arms behind his head trapping him completely. 

 

“I’m gonna unbutton your pants, and I’m gonna put your dick in my mouth, ok?” Shawn nods almost to scared to talk in case this ends. 

 

Nick removes his hands from Shawns arms and drags his hand across his beautiful smooth body. He presses his neck down. 

 

He drapes his tongue across his chest making Shawn moan, no one has ever touched him like this. He feels as if he might explode. 

 

Nick licks the soft hairs on the small patch on his chest, then takes his small hard nipple in my mouth biting gently. Making Shawn moan. 

 

“Jesus Christ” says Shawn. Nick grabs Shawns hand and places in on his head making he twink press his mouth further on his nipple. Imitating what happened earlier. 

 

He bites a mark near his nipple and continues licking down his body taking time to kiss each abdominal muscle. 

 

Unable to wait any longer he growls and shoves his pants down his legs and sees Shawns bulging rock hard dick. 

 

“Look how wet you are” says Nick. He grabs Shawn through his boxers making him groan in extacy. This being the first time ever being touched. 

 

Nick squeezes the wet head causing a wet patch in his boxers and brings the pre cum to his lips and having his first taste of the boy in from of him. 

 

“Mmm, amazing” he rips of his underwear and takes Shawn into his mouth sucking him into submission. 

 

Shawn squeals. The sensation swallowing him whole. Nick sucks with power and bobs up and down, Shawn leaks Pre cum into his mouth and Nick savours the sweet taste. He pops off and looks the wrecked boy underneath him. 

 

“You like that?” Nick asks, even thought he always knows the question. 

 

“Please don’t stop” Shawn begs completely flushed. 

 

“As you wish baby” Nick gives him a wink and takes his Dick into this mouth once more sucking with intent. 

 

Shawn won’t last much longer, as a virgin he’s completely inexperienced and he can already feel the orgasm building up inside him. And before he knows it without any control he’s cumming deep into Nicks mouth. 

 

Nick pops off chocking and surprised. A stripe of thick virgin cum sprays his lips before he moves away giggling. Nick works Shawn through the rest of his orgasm as the rest of the cum decorates his body. 

 

“You’re supposed to warn me when that happens babe” Nick says giggling. 

 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it” explain Shawn completely spent. The sight of Nick covered in his cum is enough to nearly make him orgasm all over again. 

 

Nick runs his thumb over his mouth to gather Shawns cum. He slips it into his mouth and swallows greedily. 

 

“You taste amazing, wanna try?” Nick Asks gathering more cum on his finger and feeding it to Shawn. Shawn sucks on his finger greedily savouring the taste of himself. He’s always wanted to try but was always too scared. 

 

“You suck good” compliments Nick “how about you try sucking this?” Nick slips out of his underwear flashing this thick cock. He grabs it at the base showcasing its side. His tip is already wet, decorated in precum. 

 

“I don’t know? I’ve never- wanna be good” Nick shushes him and caresses his face. 

 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be amazing. You’ve got lips made for dick” Nick then gathers the remains on Shawns cum from his body and uses it to lube his dick up. 

 

Nick leans up to straddle Shawn and presses the wet tip of his dick to the virgins lips. Smearing then with his precum. 

 

“Open your mouth baby” and Shawn does submissively. Nicks dick touches his tongue. The salty taste makes him hard again. He wraps his lips around his thick meat and sucks slowly tasting himself in the process. 

 

“That’s it baby! Suck my cock” and Shawn does as he’s told. He grabs Nicks hairy dick and starts bobbing up and down stroking the alpha in the process. 

 

“Fuck your good” exclaims Nick groaning. He grabs Shawn by the back of his head and thrusts slowly causing him to choke. “Now,I’m gonna fuck your mouth” Nick begins shoving his huge dick in and out of Shawns submissive mouth causing tears to spill from his eyes. 

 

Nick shoved his dick deep inside his mouth one last time before releasing his head leaving Shawn completely breathless. 

 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Asks Nick stroking his thick meat. 

 

“No, honestly” says Shawn innocently. 

 

“Then boy you were made for this” Nick shoves himself inside Shawns mouth once again thrusting with power. Holding the virgins head in place so he can fuck him how he wants. 

 

Sweat begins to run down the alphas body showing off his perfect hairy torso. 

 

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, you you’re gonna swallow everything I give you” growls Nick. Shawn can’t wait in any more anticipation. He wants to taste Nick more than anything. 

 

The virgin sucks hungrily and runs his tongue over the head bobbing up and down with purpose. Nick moans as the head of his dick thickens in Shawn mouth. 

 

“I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming” And with that he’s cuming inside Shawns mouth. The virgin tries to swallow the mans seed down but it’s too much. He pops off and cum decorates his innocent face. Nicks growls at the sight and works his way through his orgasm. Causing a stripe of cum to decorate Shawns chest. 

 

Nick collapses on top of Shawn and the pair breath heavily. Shawn wraps his arm around Nick hoping the cum on his chest will cement them together. 

 

After a short while Nick leaves the bed to grab his shirt. He returns and cleans the cum off Shawns chest and face. He tosses it aside and joins the teen back in bed. 

 

“How do I taste?” Asks Nick. 

 

“Amazing, thank you” says Shawn. Nick giggles and cuddles Shawn into his chest. 

 

“I’ve never been thanked for head before” says Nick playing with Shawns beautiful head of hair. 

 

“That was amazing” says Shawn. Finally he’s been sexually awakened and he couldn’t be happier. 

 

“Oh baby that was just head, you haven’t experienced anything yet” Nick flips Shawn onto his front and spanks his thick round ass hard. Causing him to squeal. 

 

“Next time, I’m getting your ass”


	2. Flaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shawn and Nick messed around, Shawn hasn't heard anything from the older man, leaving him confused. 4 months later a certain photo shoot causes Nick to seek out Shawn once again.

Shawn Mendes even to this day couldn’t believe what had happened a few months ago. After being sexually inexperienced that all changed a week after his 18th birthday. The one and only Nick Jonas delivered him his first sexual experience and he loved it. Now he was 100% certain he was gay. 

 

After the pairs wild night Nick hadn’t contacted Shawn. Shawn had tried to set up another night with the alpha male but nothing ever came of it. 4 months down the line he still hasn’t heard from the man. 

 

Shawn tried putting this at the back of his mind and his work was the perfect distraction. With writing music, live performances and photo shoots he had no time to think about Nick Jonas. 

 

He had in fact completed his first ‘sexy’ photo shoot with flaunt magazine. Shawn had the chance to let loose and finally show off his body, which he had been working on for quite a while. 

 

After a long day in the studio the teen was happy for a quiet night in his apartment to chill. He was dressed casually with only a loose vest and jogging pants. 

 

Later that evening the buzzer for his front gate buzzed. He reluctantly got up to investigate. All he wanted to do was catch up on Gotham for god sake. 

 

“Hello” 

 

“Hey it’s Nick” fuck... fuck. FUCK. His heart stopped. What was Nick doing here? 

 

“Oh, um” remind calm, Shawn thought. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Does a guy need an excuse to visit his bro?” Said Nick casually. 

 

“Ok come up” Shawn said nervously. He buzzed Nick in and found a mirror to take in his appearance. Damn his hair was so scruffy. He wished he had made at least a bit of an effort. At least his arms looked amazing in his vest. 

 

When Shawn heard the knock on the door his heart stopped. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered the door confidently. 

 

“Hey Buddy, come in” Said Shawn. Flashing his token smile. 

 

“Hey man! Good to see you” Nick walked into his apartment holding a magazine in his hand. 

 

“What’s that?” Shawn says closing the door and turning round to face Nick. 

 

“Just something I haven’t been able to take my eyes off” Nick shows Shawn the magazine, it’s his flaunt shoot. 

 

“Oh my god” Replies Shawn sheepishly. 

 

“Oh my god indeed, are you kidding me?” Nick starts flicking through the magazine. 

 

“What?” Asks Shawn sheepishly. 

 

“What? Have you any idea how insanely hot this is?” Says Nick. Shawns cheeks turn red from the compliments. 

 

“You think?” Replies Shawn. He can’t quite believe Nick is saying this. 

 

“You’re beautiful” says Nick walking over to Shawn, invading his personal space. 

 

Shawn walks until his back hits his front door. Nick closing in on the twink. 

 

“This is my favourite” Nick points to a picture of Shawn lay on his back with his arm behind his head completely shirtless. 

 

“I don’t know what to say” giggles Shawn 

 

“How about we take this off” says Nick running a finger down Shawns vest. “And you show me that beautiful body” Nick skins his fingers on Shawns waste. The alphas touch sending him into over drive. 

 

Shawn reaches for his vest and begins lifting it off his body. 

 

“Stop” says Nick. Stopping Shawn from taking his vest off. “Slowly, let me take you all in” and Shawn obliges. Slowly he lifts the vest off his body and reveals more and more of his toned physique. 

 

Nick biting his lip stares intensely and Shawns body. He grabs the vest from his hand and tosses it aside. He leans down and takes one of Shawns tiny nipples in his mouth and sucks delicately. 

 

Shawn moans from the sensations Nick tongue is doing this his nipples. He strokes the mans shaved head pushing him into his chest. 

 

Nick breaks away from his nipple and licks up his chest letting the twinks light dusting of chest hair run against his tongue. He licks up his neck and catches his lips in a slow delicate kiss. Grabbing his face to keep him in place. 

 

“Why don’t you recreate that picture for me huh?” Says Nick breaking the kiss. Shawn nods, leans against the door and lifts a hand above his head. 

 

“Fuck” exclaims Nick. Grabbing Shawns bicep and giving it a squeeze. “Keep it there” commands Nick. 

 

Nick licks down from his bicep feeling the strong muscle soft against his tongue. Shawn watched in awe. He licks further, to Shawns surprise until his tongue reaches Shawns armpit. 

 

Shawn gasps in shock causing Nick to growl and start devouring Shawns armpit hair. The feel of Shawns long thick armpit hair against his tongue makes his dick throb. The sensation makes Shawn groan in ecstasy. He had no idea having his armpit licked would feel so amazing. 

 

“What was that?” Asks Shawn spent. Nick chuckles and wipes the spit from his mouth. 

 

“Hot isn’t it?” Replies Nick. He removes his shirt quickly show casing his muscular body. He lifts his arms up to reveal his thick armpit hair. “You try” suggests Nick. 

 

Shawn walks to the man in front of him taking in the sight of the mans thick hair. He slowly licks a stripe across the pit. Tasting Nicks masculine sweat. The taste is intoxicating. 

 

“That’s it baby, lick me clean” Shawn does at the alpha commands savouring every moment. 

 

Shawn can’t control himself. He latches onto one of Nicks beautiful big nipples and sucks for dear life. Taking the nub between his teeth. Biting hard. Nick groans in shock the pleasure almost unbearable. 

 

“Ok, ok calm down” Says Nick pulling Shawn away. He giggles and the inexperienced boy. “Remember how I said next time I wanted your ass?” 

 

“Yes?” Shawn says sheepishly. Nick smacks his arse, pushing them together and there hard dicks to touch. 

 

“Well I’m gonna take your virginity tonight, ok?” Shawn gulps in anticipation and nods eagerly. “Go to your room, strip naked and get on the bed” 

 

Shawn does as he’s told leaving Nick in the living room. He removes his pants and underwear and lies on the bed. His dick standing to attention. He’s already leaking hard and starts touching himself to relieve some tension from his dick. 

 

Nick walks into the room after a short wait. Completely naked carrying lube and condoms. He throws them at Shawns chest. 

 

“I come prepared” says Nick. 

 

Shawn forgot how big his dick was and shivers in anticipation. Nick crawls onto the bed approaching Shawn like he’s prey, grabs his foot and pulls him towards him. 

 

He wraps the teens legs across his waist and teases Shawns untouched hole with his dick. He smashed his lips down to Shawns and the pair kiss passionately. Tongues wrestling against each other. Nick breaks away from him breathless 

 

“Turn around” he whispers his command and Shawn does as he’s told and turns around. Nick slowly starts grinding his dick between Shawns ass cheeks. Steering precum over him ass. 

 

“Life your ass up baby” and Shawn does. Lifting his ass into the air now on all fours. “I’m gonna stick my tongue in your ass, and teach you all about rimming, ok?”

 

“Yes” breathes Shawn. Nervous from the anticipation. 

 

“You might still be a virgin” Says Nick dragging his tongue lightning down Shawns back “but when I’m done with you” Nick reaches his ass and lightly kisses Shawns ass cheeks. “You’ll be a whore” Nick quickly spreads his cheeks apart and shoves his tongue into Shawns virgin hole. 

 

Shawn, screams. Unable to control the noises from his mouth. The sensation makes him quiver. It’s unbearable. 

 

Nick breaks away and spreads the virgins cheeks admiring his surprisingly hairy hole. 

 

“Would you look at that, beautiful” he blows and gently licks another tripe around his beautiful hole. 

 

“My god you’re amazing” breathes Shawn. Squeezing the pillow underneath him. 

 

“I know” giggles Nick. He breaks away and presses his thumb against the tight hole and gently presses in. Shawn gasps at the penetration and clenches against Nicks thumb. 

 

“I’m gonna open you up, then I’m gonna fuck you, ok?” Asks Nick pressing his thumb further into the boy underneath him. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours it over Shawns hole pressing further into him. 

 

“Yes” exclaims Shawn clenching against Nicks thumb putting on a show for the alpha. 

 

“Good boy” Nick giggles, removes his thumb and presses his middle finger deep into Shawns hole. The bottom hisses at the penetration. 

 

“It hurts” Says Shawn tears forming from his eyes. 

 

“It’s ok baby, I’ll take it slow” Nick kisses Nicks ass affectionately and slips his finger in and out. 

 

Shawn gets used to the sensation and Nick curves his finger and hits a spot inside him that’s never been hit before. He gasps at the pleasure. 

 

“That’s your prostate baby, it’s your best friend” Nick presses against it again causing Shawns hard sick to leak against the sheets. Nick takes the opportunity to slip two fingers inside him. 

 

“Fuck, ouch! Fuck” screams Shawn. “Nick it hurts” 

 

“Clench against me baby! Get used to it” Shawn does as he’s told and clenches around his fingers the pain becoming more bearable. “How is it?” Nick asks attentively. 

 

“Better” whines Shawn

 

“Good” Nick slowly removes his fingers slowly from Shawns hole and spanks the twink hard making him moan. Nick slips next to him in the bed. “Get on top of me” he commands. 

 

Nick opens a Condon and slips it in his dick as shawn moves on top of him submissively. Scared and nervous about finally losing his virginity. 

 

“I’m gonna slip my dick against your hole, and then I want you to sit on me slowly” suggests Nick. Shawn reluctantly nods and presses himself against Nick. “Kiss me” he commands. 

 

The pair look at each other intensely and Shawn brings his lips to Nicks the pair kissing sensually. As they kiss Nick presses the head of his dick into Shawn causing the boy to scream out. 

 

“Nick it hurts, does it always hurt?” Asks Shawn stilling. 

 

“A little bit baby, but that’s part of it” He slips into the virgin ass slowly causing Shawn to groan in pain. 

 

“Nick stop, it hurts” Shawn scratches at the alphas hairy chest the pain almost unbearable. 

 

“It’s ok baby, clench against me” Shawn does as he’s advised. The pain gets easier and he slips down slower until he can feel Nicks thick pubes against his ass. 

 

“Fuck” Shawns says in shock. “You’re inside Me” he says in shock. 

 

“And you feel amazing baby, now when you’re ready move up and down” the pain is there but my god the feeling of being stretched out is amazing. 

 

When he’s comfortable he slides the hard dick in and out of him slowly. Making Nick growl. The tightness of Shawns virgin hole being the best thing he’s very felt. 

 

“Fuck” exclaims Shawn moving faster. 

 

“That’s it baby, ride daddy’s dick” growls Nick. Grabbing Shawns ass and pounding into the bottom ruthlessly. 

 

Shawn screams at the penetration. Nicks dick pounding against his prostate causing pre cum to decorate Nicks hairy toned stomach. 

 

“Fuck Nick!!! AHHH!!!” He grabs his dick and starts tugging on it chasing his orgasm. 

 

“Look at you!!l” screams Nick “you’ve turned into a perfect little whore” being called a whore makes Shawn whine. 

 

Nick slips out of Shawn quickly and man handles him till he’s back on all fours. He lifts his ass up and slips into him violently making Shawn scream in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me” wines Shawn. He knew he’d love bottoming but he didn’t think he’d love it this much. Nick pulls his hair back making him groan. 

 

“Fuck me what?” Asks Nick sexily. 

 

“Nick! Fuck me” cries Shawn 

 

Nick stills and starts slipping out of his slut hole slowly teasing the dirty twink. 

 

“I said” pound “fuck” pound “me” pound “What?” Growls Nick. Shawn finally catching on whines. 

 

“DADDY!” He screams it and Nick finally getting what he wants pounding into him relentlessly. Coming close to orgasm Nick doesn’t stop he pound and pounds until he reaches the point of no return. He stills and releases deep inside the condom deep inside Shawns now defiled ass. 

 

Shawn wines at the sensation feeling Nicks huge cock head pulsing inside of him. Nick groans like a wild animal until he finishes cumming and then collapses on top of Shawn. The pair breathless. 

 

After a short while Nick slips his now flaccid dick out of Shawns used ass. He kisses his shoulder. 

 

“Turn over baby, your turn” says Nick. 

 

Shawn completely spent turns over. His Dick still violently hard. Nick slips he condom off and squeezes his thick load onto Shawns hard dick. Using his cum as lube he starts tugging on it, making Shawn moan. 

 

“That’s it baby, cum for me” and that’s all he bottom needs. He’s cumming, buckets over his smooth toned body. Decorating his stomach and chest with his delicious sweet cum. He screams like the submissive little slut he is. 

 

“You Little whore” says nick and he tugs in his over stimulated dick harder relishing on the little twinks torture. 

 

“Haha!! Stop! Nick please!!” Giggles Shawn. 

 

“Sorry babe! Couldn’t resist” Says he alpha slipping his dick into his mouth to take one hard suck. Tasting himself and Shawn. 

 

Nick flops next to Shawn and starts playing with the cum in his body. 

 

“How do you feel?” Asks Nick attentively. 

 

“Different, fulfilled I think” Says Shawn. He can’t quite believe that he isn’t a virgin anymore. He feels like apart of him has gone and he’s gained something amazing. 

 

“You’re welcome” Says Nick kissing him slowly. 

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Shawn asks after he breaks the kiss. 

 

“Sorry baby! Work you know how it is” Nick presses a pec to his lips and lifts out of bed. “That was amazing! I’ll call you” says Nick leaving Shawn in the room on his own

 

He here’s the older man getting dressed and can’t help but feel a little used. He gets out of bed! Slips into is joggers and meets Nick in the other room. 

 

“You could stay if you want?” Asks Nick hoping not to sound desperate. 

 

“Sorry babe I can’t! Gotta hit the studio tomorrow morning” Nick now fully dressed walks to Shawn and kissed him quickly on the lips. He pinches Shawns nipple making the bottom giggle.

“Bye” and then he leaves.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets jealous when he see's Shawn talking to another man, it's time to show his boy who the real man is.

After all the jet lag, the rehearsals and the just plain exhaustion Shawn was ready to sleep for a thousand years. He didn’t have the time too unfortunately though he was nominated for and performing at the Billboard Music Awards. 

 

Even though he was nominated for over 6 awards and performing Shawn could only think about one thing, Nick Jonas. 

 

Shawn hadn’t heard from Nick since the day he took his virginity. It wasn’t as if Shawn hadn’t tried to get in touch with the older man. Calls and texts went completely unanswered. Nick would be attending the awards so Shawn was feeling increasingly apprehensive. 

 

“That was amazing Shawn!!” Explained the show director just after his final rehearsal. “Take a break buddy You’ve earned it” 

 

“Thanks Man!” Said Shawn happily. He was so excited to perform he could hardly contain himself. 

 

“Well done Mendes” said a voice from back stage. it was Niall Horan. Niall was honestly one of the nicest people Shawn had ever met. He grinned hugely and met Niall with a hug. 

 

“Thanks Buddy! I didn’t realise you were attending tonight?” Said Shawn. He had known Niall for a long time now and always found the Irish man amazingly friendly and adorable. 

 

“Yeah last minute slot! Happy about it though my album could do with the promo” admitted Niall. 

 

“Don’t be crazy dude! Your albums the bomb!! And it got to number one remember?” Said Shawn positively. He wasn’t lying he listened to the album and loved it. 

 

“Ahh thanks man! Hey listen we’re sitting next to each other tonight so we should have a good night” Shawn was so happy. He had attended awards shows before and been sat next to the most boring of people. He should have a good time with Niall. “And I know you can’t drink yet in the states but don’t worry I’ll sneak us some drinks.”

 

—

 

Shawn had just finished his shower after rehearsals. In a few hours he would have to start getting ready. He had just slid into his Armani underwear when he heard a knock on the door. He had the delight of his life when he answered it. 

 

“Oh my god! What are you doing here?” Askd Shawn, shocked to see the man who took his virginity stood in front of him, Nick Jonas. 

 

“I’m staying in the same hotel, thought I’d say hello” Replies Nick sounding and looking as beautiful as ever. Shawn felt butterflies in his stomach just looking at the alpha male 

 

“Come in, its so good to see you” Said Shawn realising how excited and desperate he sounded. “Please come in” he said trying to be cool. 

 

As soon as Shawn closed the door Nick turned the twink around and kissed him. His plump lips felt so soft against Shawns. 

 

“I missed you” Said Nick breaking the kiss. 

 

“I text you a bunch of times and you didn’t reply” Shawn was so confused, how could Nick have missed him if he couldn’t even be bothered to text back? 

 

“Why where you talking to Niall Horan?” Asked Nick, completely changing the subject. 

 

“Hes my friend, how did you even see us?” admitted Shawn, shocked and confused as to why Nick would ask such a random question. 

 

“I was in the arena watching you rehearse and then I saw you flirting with him” Said Nick walking away from Shawn and standing near the bed. 

 

“We weren’t flirting” laughed Shawn “hes a cool guy! We just talked about maybe recording together some time” Shawn walked over to the older man. Nick brought his big hands to Shawns face and caresses his cheeks. 

 

“Remember one thing Shawn, you’re mine” Nick shoved his tongue into Shawn mouth kissing the boy passionately. Shawn submitted instantly. His dick filling up. He brought his hands to Nicks huge biceps and squeezed, fuck he’s missed this man. 

 

“My god I adore you” admitted Shawn, breaking the kiss

 

“You’re cute” Said Nick “get on the bed and bend over” Shawn did as he was told, he crawled seductively onto the bed sticking his thick ass in the air. 

 

Shawn felt the bed dip, Nick grabbed Shawns Armani underwear and ripped them through the middle exposing Shawns hole making the twink gasp in surprise. 

 

“I could have taken them off” Said Shawn giggling. Nick spanks Shawn hard. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new pair” and without warning dives his tongue deep into Shawn hole. The bottom screams in shock, fuck he forgot how amazing Nick was with his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, fuck! That feels so good” pants Shawn as Nick eats him out swirling his tongue against his entrance. 

 

“That’s it baby! Moan for daddy” then Nick slides his finger into Shawns hole slowly, watching his hole tense against his finger. 

 

“My god” breathes Shawn as Nick brushes against his prostate causing his cock to leak precum against his underwear. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, remind you who the real man is” Nick flips Shawn over making the boy squeal. He takes off his tshirt flashing his Adonis body. It’s as magnificent as Shawn remembers. Toned, hairy and his nipples huge and suckable. 

 

Shawn can’t resist any longer he lifts up and takes one of Nicks large hairy nipples in his mouth and devours it. Sucking the nub, making his alpha moan. 

 

“Fucking slut” growls Nick, he grabs Shawn by his hair, lifts his arms and shoves his face into his hairy musky pit. “Lick daddy clean”

 

Nicks scent is intoxicating, his thick armpit hair feels so good against his tongue, he licks and licks tasting the mans musky scent. 

 

Nick shoves Shawn back into the bed and undoes his jeans revealing his thick meat. He spits into his hand and moves it over his dick, moving Shawns legs but to reveal his hole, he presses his rod against it. 

 

“Beg for it baby” breaths Nick. 

 

“Fuck me Daddy” whines Shawn. 

 

“Good boy, you’re learning” Nick begins pressing into Shawn slowly, watching the boy bottom unravel underneath him. 

 

“Fuck, it hurts” cries Shawn “it hurts” 

 

“Take it babe! Cause I ain’t pulling out now” growls Nick and he starts pounding into his boy relentlessly. 

 

Shawn screams in immense pain and pleasure. Nick brushes against his prostate with each thrust. 

 

“Babe slow down, it hurts” cries Shawn pushing against Nicks Chest. Nick ignoring Shawn grabs his arms and shoves them into the bed trapping the bottom in place. 

 

“Should have thought of that before flirting with Horan” screams Nick. He pounds and pounds away making Shawn scream. His cock painfully hard and leaking. 

 

“My GOD” Nick bottoms out, chasing his orgasm. “It feels so good Daddy” cries Shawn. 

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful” cries Nick, his thrusts quickening. Shawn feels Nicks huge rod thickening in his hole, he knows he’s close. 

 

“Cum in me daddy” begs Shawn, desperate to feel Nicks seed inside him. 

 

“Oh my god!!” Growls Nick pounding away until he explodes deep inside him. Decorating the slutty bottoms insides with his warm thick cum. Nick drops down on top of Shawn breathing heavily weighing the big down. “You’re gonna ruin me” giggles Nick. 

 

“You’re the one that’s ruined me” Replies Shawn. He feels Nicks hard dick deflate inside him. Nick lifts off Shawn admiring his handy work. The boy is completely flushed underneath him, chest heaving. He takes his hand and caresses his sweaty body, pinching his sensitive nipple making Shawn moan. 

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you” Says Nick reaching into his pocket to reveal a but plug. He slips out of Shawn and slips the but plug into him quickly making Shawn gasp. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Cries Shawn looking down at the device inside him. 

 

“It’s a but plug, I want you to feel my cum inside you all night” Nick leans down and kisses Shawn slowly “I’m gonna fuck you after the show, if you take that out or make yourself cum, you’ll be sorry” 

 

Nick lifts off Shawn and grabs his tshirt, he puts it back on and leave the room without another word. 

 

Shawn lies there breathing. Feeling Nicks cum inside him is the strangest yet hottest sensation he’s ever felt. The next few hours should be interesting.


	4. Hey, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awards, Shawn thought he was in for a wild night of passion with the man of his dreams, little did he know he was in for a Jonas Brothers reunion.

Well, for Shawn it was easy to say that, that awards show was the longest show he had EVER had to endure. He couldn’t concentrate properly, not with a but plug stuck up his ass keeping Nick Jonas’ cum up there. Shawn felt disgusting, used and had never felt so hot in his entire life. 

 

What made it even more embarrassing was he tried his hardest not to talk to Niall Horan which proved difficult since the man was sat next to him during the entire show. But if Nick got Jealous over that, what else could he get jealous over? 

 

After the awards show, on his way back to the hotel Shawn received a text off Nick that simply read “Room 561, Be there ASAP. And if that but plugs not in your ass when I rip your underwear off I’ll punish you” 

 

Shawns Dick filled up instantly with anticipation. Part of him wanted to take the but plug from his ass just to see how Nick would react, but he knew better. 

 

As soon as he arrived to the hotel he went as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself to Nicks room. He found himself in front of his door and knocked enthusiastically, he couldn’t wait any longer. Nick opened the door. His crisp white shirt unbuttoned to reveal his thick chest hair. 

 

“Hey” Said Shawn greeting the Greek god in front of him. 

 

“Don’t just stand there, come in” Replied Nick ushering Shawn into the room. 

 

Shawn entered quickly and was surprised to see another man there, Nicks brother Joe. His face fell, damn he thought he was in for a wild night of sex. He was wrong. 

 

“Hey Buddy, it’s nice to meet you I’m Joe” Joe walked over to Shawn and shook his hand. Shawn desperate not to show his disappointment shook his hand with a smile on his face. 

 

“I’m Shawn! Nice to meet you too” Joe had a very strong grip. He felt Nick come up behind him and place his hands on his shoulders. 

 

“My big bro’s wanted to meet you for a while, I thought tonight would be the perfect night to introduce you” informed Nick squeezing the bottoms shoulders. What was he playing at? Was he really gonna make Shawn socialise with his brother whilst Nicks cum was lodged up his ass? 

 

“Nicks told me a lot about you” Said Joe. Releasing Shawns hand. 

 

“All good Things I hope” Replied Shawn trying not to get distracted at the mans arms on his shoulders. 

 

“Oh believe me buddy, all good things” Said Joe winking at Nick. Shawns stomach dropped.

 

“Let me get you a drink” Said Nick walking over to the mini bar. “Great performance tonight by the way” said the alpha male making Shawn a drink. 

 

“Thank you!!” Said Shawn gleefully. “I thought I hit a few shitty notes” he said joining Nick by the bar. 

 

“Believe me Mr Mendes is was perfect” Replied Nick handing Shawn a drink. Shawn sipped nervously. 

 

—

 

Not too long later the three man were sat around laughing, drinking and smoking. Of course Shawn had never even had a cigarette before so he found the smoke quite unbearable. 

 

“You ever smoked one of these before boy?” Asked Joe with a smirk on his face. 

 

“No! I never wanted to damage my voice so I didn’t even try” Replied Shawn innocently. Still completely uncomfortable with the but plug remaining in his ass. 

 

“Why not try it now?” Asked Joe handing the cigarette to Shawn. 

 

“Oh god no, I could never my Mom would kill me” giggled Shawn. 

 

“You’re 18” Said Joe “you can do what ever the fuck you want, now smoke it” Shawn looked uncomfortably at the smoke in front of him, he glanced over at Nick. 

 

“Go for it Mendes, you’ve tried so many new things already, why not this?” Said Nick. 

 

Shawn, not wanting to seem like a complete bore took the cigarette from Joes finger tips, brought it to his mouth and sucked the smoke it. He coughed straight away, disgusted by the taste causing Joe and Nick to Burt out laughing. 

 

“Pussy” teased Joe, laughing at the teenager. 

 

“That’s disgusting” coughed Shawn handing Joe the death stick back. 

 

“Thought you’d be able to take it, you’re good at taking it aren’t you boy?” Teased Joe causing Shawns face to completely fall. 

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Shawn nervously. 

 

“Take my brothers cock well don’t you?” Said Joe taking a puff of the cigarette. 

 

“What the fuck?” Said Shawn at Nick. Shocked. 

 

“Chill babe, he’s only teasing” Said Nick leaning over to stroke Shawns leg. Shawn brushed him off and stood up. 

 

“Go fuck yourselves” shouted Shawn storming away from the older man. 

 

“Babe wait” screamed Nick running over to Shawn, grabbing his bicep. “I’m sorry, we were just teasing” 

 

“Why did you tell him?” Asked Shawn completely mortified. 

 

“Hes my brother, we share everything together” admitted Nick caressing Shawns arms. 

 

“Sorry boy, didn’t mean to upset you” Said Joe walking over to the pair. “You’re cute when you get mad you know” Joe moved so he was standing behind Shawn, placing his hands in his shoulders blocking the 18 year old twink between the alpha males. 

 

“Come on, stay” Said Nick “we thought we could have some fun with you” 

 

“What?” Asked Shawn in shock. 

 

“Don’t be too shocked boy” whispered Joe into Shawns ear causing the bottom to shudder. “We’ve shared boys for years” 

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have too it’s just, you’re so beautiful, I want Joe to have a taste too” Said Nic softly caressing Shawns face. 

 

“So how bout it boy? Wanna let me have a taste” Said Joe. Shawn couldn’t lie, the thought of having these two men all over him was too much to handle. He simply nodded. 

 

“Good boy” said Nick bring his mouth gently to Shawns kissing the big softly. 

 

Shawn kissed back eagerly. It never fold boring kissing Nick, his lips were so soft they sent butterflies to his stomach. 

 

Nick broke the kiss and turned Shawn around to face Joe. He was about to kiss a man other than Nick and his heart was racing. 

 

Joe grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him violently, invading his mouth with his tongue straight away. Joe broke the kiss with a growl causing Shawn to pant. 

 

“My god you’re hot” growled Joe, he went back in his time biting the bottoms neck making Shawn moan. 

 

“Jeez bro, chill we’ve got all night” laughed Nick pulling Shawn away from Joe to kiss Shawn himself. 

 

Shawn felt completely overwhelmed. He can’t believe he had these two men fighting over him. Nick started removing Shawn clothes one piece at a time until the bottom was left completely in his underwear. Joe watched rubbing himself through his pants. 

 

“Fuck” breathed Joe “his body is amazing”

 

“I know right” Said Nick breaking away from Shawns mouth “turn around and show my brother how awesome your body is baby” 

 

Shawn giggled and turned to face Nick making sure to flex his stomach muscles. Joe walked over to him like prey. 

 

“Wow” Said Joe bring his hand to feel Shawns body. The large masculine hand explored Shawns hard chest, playing with the light dusting of chest hair. 

 

Joe grabbed Shawn by his waste and dived in for his nipple taking the hard bib into his mouth. Shawn gasped at the pain, joe really didn’t hold back did he? 

 

Joe growled into the boys chest latching onto the other nipple and pinching the other with his fingers. Nick grabbed onto Shawn from behind and starting kissing his neck. Shawn felt in ecstasy with not one but two mouths exploring his body. He moaned, loud. 

 

Joe licked up the bottoms chest, up his neck and attached himself back to his lips, the pair kissing eagerly. 

 

Nick growled, turned Shawn around and kissed him hard. Should couldn’t help think, is he trying to show who the real man is? He picked Shawn up suddenly and carried him over to the bed making him squeal. Nick threw him into the bed and ripped his pants off leaving the boy in just his underwear. 

 

“Bend over, and show Joe how much of a whore you are” commanded Nick. 

 

Shawn knew exactly what Nick was hinting at. He turned over and stuck his ass in the air and pulled his underwear down slowly revealing he dark black but plug in between his cheeks. 

 

“Fuck” breathes Joe. Nick lay bedside Shawn and caressed his back. Joe walked over to him slowly, got in the bed and caresses Shawns cheeks. 

 

“Isn’t it amazing” Asked Nick 

 

“The most amazing hole I’ve ever seen” without warning Joe removed the but plug from Shawns used hole causing him to scream from the release. He had no control and soon as it was released Nicks thick cum stared oozing from inside of him. 

 

“Oh my god” Said Joe in shock “is that?...” Nick nodded. 

 

Joe starred at the hole in shock, reached over and pressed into the cum filled hole with his thumb making Shawn quiver. 

 

“Waste not, want not” Said Joe gathering his brothers cum between his fingers and brought it to Shawns mouth, feeding him his cum. 

 

Shawn sucked around Joes fingers greedily tasting the cum that had been lodged inside him for hours. He reached over and grabbed Nick making he alpha taste himself. Nick was pleasantly surprised, he was teaching Shawn well. 

 

“Greedy whore” growled Joe. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and released his huge member and shoved it into Shawn without warning causing Shawn to scream in pleasure breaking the kiss. 

 

“FUCK, fuck oh my god” screamed Shawn, moaning against Joes brutal thrusts. 

 

“Jesus Bro, little warning next time Huh?” Said Nick sternly. 

 

“Fuck it! Whore begging for it” Said Joe pounding into the boy. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Flaunting his toned physique. “Stick your cock in his mouth and shut him up bro” commanded Joe. 

 

Shawn moaned loud. Joe wasn’t as thick as Nick but my god he was long. Luckily the but plug and cum left him able to take the pounding. 

 

“Shh babe it’s ok” Said Nick attentively pecking Shawn in the lips. Nick removed his clothes, lined himself up against Shawns mouth and Inserted his thick member into Shawns mouth. 

 

“Mmmm” moaned Shawn against Nicks meat, the hard dick was wet with precum and he tasted amazing. His own cock with leaking, being penetrated from behind and the front. 

 

“God bro this ass is perfection” Said Joe spanking Shawn and making him shudder. “Switch, I want his mouth” Joe slid from Shawns used hole. 

 

Nick pulled his dick from Shawns mouth and switched places with his brother, high five-ing his brother in the process. 

 

Without time to catch his breath. Joe pulled Shawns head up by his hair and shoved his dick into his mouth making him choke. Tears appeared from his eyes from the invasion. 

 

Whilst Joe fucked his mouth he felt the familiar press of Nicks rod press against him, Nick gained a rhythm and started fucking into him.

 

Shawn was in a complete state of pleasure. Unlike Joe, Nick knew how to fuck him and hit his spot each time without fail sending vibrations against the dick in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck I don’t wanna cum yet” screamed Joe removing his dick from the bottoms mouth. Joe grabbed him and moved him on top of him causing Nicks dick to slid out of him and kissed the boy. 

 

“Jesus Joe” said Nick, frustrated at his brother. Joe completely ignored him and kissed Shawn. 

 

Shawn moved away from Joes mouth and started licking the mans sweaty chest. Unlike Nicks hairy chest, Joes was shaved and stubbily and rough against his tongue, but he loved it all the same. 

 

Shawn was surprised to find that Joes nipples were just as thick and full as Nicks and he sucked eagerly. Without waiting any longer he licked down the mans abs. Joe was more toned than Nick but he didn’t care. To him Nick was perfect. 

 

“I think it’s time we showed him a good time done you?” Said Nick to his brother. 

 

He man handled Shawn and flipped him over and took his dick into his mouth. Shawn gasped at the pleasure of finally being touched. Nicks mouth was perfect. 

 

Shawn wasn’t gonna last long, he couldn’t hold on any longer he felt his orgasm building with each movement on Nicks mouth. Nick then slid his finger into Shawns hole and pressed against his prostate. Shawn screamed and exploded into Nick mouth. Nick stayed there and they the buckets worth of cum gather in his mouth. 

 

Nick slid off Shawns overstimulated dick slowly and moved up Shawn, Shawn expecting Nick to kiss him and share his cum was surprised to see Nick move to his brother and kiss him. 

 

It was the hottest thing Shawn had ever seen. He watched in shock as Nick kissed his own brother. He watched the alphas share his cum, there’s tongues gliding against each others. 

 

Joe parted from his brother and swallowed. 

 

“He tasted amazing” admitted Joe 

 

“I know right” giggled Nick. 

 

The two men placed themselves either side of Shawns used body and started playing with themselves. Above the bottom. 

 

Nick came first growling and decorating Shawn with his thick wad of cum. After he squeezed out every last drop the man bend down and kissed Shawn slowly. 

 

Joe completely turned on at the sight moved himself in front of the two men kissing. Growled and with out warning decorated Shawn and his brothers faces and mouths with his cum 

 

Joes hot cum moved between the pairs mouths. Joe tasted bitter and sharp and the two men loved every taste. Nick loved the taste of his masculine brother and was delighted sharing it with Shawns. Mouth. 

 

Soon after the three men lay on the bed breathing heavily. Joe excused himself first and entered the shower leaving Nick and Shawn alone covered in cum. 

 

“That was the strangest yet hottest thing ever” giggled Shawn breaking the silence. 

 

“Sorry if you find it weird, me and Joe have messed around since we were kids” admitted Nick now playing with the cum on Shawns chest, just like last time. 

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Asked Shawn hopefully. 

 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Replied Nick giggling. 

 

“I don’t mean sex I mean, maybe we could get some lunch?” Asked Shawn. 

 

“Look, Mendes... I’m not a relationship person... is that ok?” Replied Nick caressing the boys face. 

 

“Ok, cool” Replied Shawn trying to hide his disappointment. 

 

“Now I’m gonna go join my brother in the shower, wanna join?” Asked Nick getting out of bed. 

 

“I’ll be there in a sec” Said Shawn. 

 

Nick left the room and Shawn couldn’t help but wonder, as he lay there covered in the cum of his lover and his lovers brother... was he a slut?


	5. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn receives some devastating news about Nick. He isn’t going to let the man he loves slip through his fingers so easily.

Months had past since Shawn’s last encounter with Nick and his brother Joe. Even though he’s been fucked by multiple men since, it’s still hands down the sexiest moment of his life. 

After the threesome Shawn tried his hardest to get Nick to be more affectionate with him but calls went unanswered and texts were ignored. It devastated Shawn for the longest time but he knew he had to move on from Nick Jonas. 

At least Nick taught him everything he needed to know about taking cock. Since the threesome he’s had multiple sexual partners, he’s even tried topping and as much as he loved it. It’s safe to say he’s a bottom through and through. 

——-

Shawn was exhausted. Since the release of his album his schedule has been none stop with touring the world and promoting. Today was his first day in a long time were he had a day off. He intended on staying at home all day and catching up on trashy TV. 

Later on in the day he received the most shocking and heartbreaking news imaginable. He was scrolling through Twitter and he saw it ‘Nick Jonas Engaged’. 

He felt as if his heart and broken into a million pieces. No this can’t be right he thought. Nick can’t be engaged. 

Shawn was a man possessed he didn’t know what he was doing. He grabbed his jacket, got in his car and found himself driving to Nicks house. 

When he arrived he felt scared and anxious. He banged on Nicks front door and awaited an answer. 

The door opened revealing the man he adored. He looked as handsome as ever. Dark stubble decorating his gorgeous face, his muscular body bulging out of a simple, tight white shirt displaying his constantly erect Nipples. 

“Shawn? What are you doing here?” Asked Nick confused. 

“You’re getting married?” Asked Shawn desperately. 

“Yeah” Replied Nick simply, as if nothing was wrong. 

“When were you gonna tell me?” How was Nick acting like it wasn’t a big deal? Does he not know Shawn has feelings? 

“I didn’t think it was any of your business” Replied Nick plainly. 

“You-“ Shawn tried to fight off tears, he wasn’t going to see him cry. “You took my virginity” 

“Yeah, and we had a good time” Replied Nick. 

“Is that all it ever was to you?” Shawn didn’t know why he asked it, he’s sure he wasn’t gonna like the answer. 

“Look babe, we had fun ok? It was hot but-“ Nick seemed out of words. 

“You told me you weren’t a relationship person, and now you’re getting married?” Said Shawn. 

“Well, I guess when you meet the right person things change” wow, ok now that one fucking hurt. 

“I could have changed you” Said Shawn brokenly. 

“Look come in, I’m not having this conversation outside anymore” Said Nick grabbing Shawn and pulling him inside. 

Shawn felt sparks io his arms as Nick touched him. God this man has such a hold on him. 

——

Whilst inside Nick poured both of them a glass of wine and the pair sat in silence for a long time. 

“I love you” Said Shawn quietly. 

“No you don’t Mendes” Said Nick sipping his wine. 

“Don’t tell me how I feel” Said Shawn getting angry. 

“Look you don’t love me you love my Dick ok? I was the first one inside you of course you’ll gonna feel attachment.” Said Nick. 

“Why her?” Asked Shawn. 

“Men have always just been for fun, I want a wife, and kids. The typical get up, it’s what I’ve always wanted” 

Shawn couldn’t hold back anymore, he downed his wine and walked slowly over to Nick and sat on him slowly. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” Asked Nick in shock. 

“I’m going to show you exactly what you’re gonna miss” and with That Shawn brought his lips down to Nicks. Nicks lips felt as plum and soft as ever and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

“Damn Mendes, where did this come from?” Asked Nick bringing his hands to Shawns thick ass. 

“You awoken something in me, what can I say?” Shawn kissed Nick passionately. Nick placed his hands inside his jeans cupping his ass making Shawn gasp. 

Nick gripped Shawns thighs and lifted the twink up in his arms continuing to kiss him passionately. 

——  
Shawn and Nick made it to the bed room, the place where it began, the place where Nick took his virginity. 

Nick threw Shawn into the bed and stared at him intently. 

“Take it off” commanded Nick. Shawn obeyed. He slipped out of tshirt revealing his toned smooth body. He run his hands over his abs teasing Nick. 

“Wow” Said Nick biting his lip. He stalked over Shawn and licked up his abs biting hard making Shawn moan in ecstasy. 

Nick lifted off his abs admiring the dark mark he left on Shawns stomach. He kissed up his chest licking at the small patch of hair. 

“You’re getting quite hairy Mendes, turning into a man” Said Nick. 

Shawn growled and flipped Nick so he was on top causing Nick to look at him in shock. 

“I am the man” growled Shawn kissing Nick violently. Shawn grabbed Nicks tshirt and ripped it open revealing the alpha males hairy chest and erect Nipples. Nick looked up at him in shock. 

“Damn” Said Nick. Shawn licked away at his hairy chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth biting away at the large nub making the man growl. 

Shawn ripped the rest of his shirt off revealing his toned hairy stomach. Nick licked down his masculine stomach. Shawn pulled his pants down revealing the hard wet dick sharing up at him. He took Nicks member in his mouth. 

Nick growled and grabbed Shawns head and began fucking his throat making the twink choke. Shawn felt tears falling from his eyes as Nicks member destroyed his throat. 

Shawn massaged his tongue against the thick head of Nicks dick feeling the salty Pre cum leak in his mouth. 

“Yeah baby, suck me” moaned Nick. Shawn sucked harder pleasing his alpha. He wiggled out of his jeans and underwear leaving his completely naked. 

Shawn released himself from Nicks with with a hard suck and climbed up his body. To Nicks surprise he kept claiming until his ass was on Nicks face. Nick knew what to do. He brought his strong hands to Shawns Ass and shoved his tongue deep in his willing hole. 

Shawn moaned like a slut, bouncing up and down on Nicks face making the alpha eat him out. Nick growled as he ate Shawns willing hole. After a while Nick slipped a finger inside him. 

“Fuck you’re still so tight” Said Nick, the feeling of his finger slipping in and out of Shawn made his cock leak. 

“Stop” moaned Shawn. He moved onto Nicks lap and placed the head of his Dick against his hole “I want you now” 

“Babe you need prep” Said Nick. 

“I wanna feel you properly” Replied Shawn in desperation. 

Nick brought Shown down and kissed him slowly. He spat on his hands and rubbed it over his Dick. Shawn did the same and brought it to his eager hole. He knew it was going to hurt and he planned on enjoying every second. 

Shawn and Nick looked at each other intently and Nick pressed the head of his dick into Shawn. 

Shawn moaned as the head of Nicks dick passed the rim of his hole. The stretch burned and tears fell from his eyes from the pain, but he loved it. 

“Fuck” screamed Shawn as Nick pushed further and further inside him. 

“That’s it baby sit on my dick” moaned Nick. Shawn pressed down until the alphas dick was deep inside of him, stretching his hole completely. His dick was raging. 

Shawn waited to get comfortable as he started riding Nick slowly with intent. The men growled in ecstasy. Nicks dick brushed passed Shawns prostate each time making his cock ooze Pre cum. 

“Look at you all wet for Me” Said Nick as he stayed playing with Shawns Dick. He moved up and down massaging the head making Shane moan. 

“Jerk me off daddy’ he begged as he started riding Nick faster and faster. 

“You love daddy’s dick don’t you” Said Nick, he brought his hands down to Shawns ass and spanked him hard. 

“Fuck, fuck” groaned Shawn. He could feel his orgasm building and Nick could feel or. Nick continued his assult and Shawns ass not holding back. He pounded and pounded and pounded until Shawn lost all control. 

Shawn screamed as he shot his cum all over Nicks sweaty hairy body. His orgasm sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

He collapsed on top of Nick. His cum almost gluing him to the man he so desperately craved. He licked some of his cum off Nicks sweaty hairy chest and brought it to his mouth kissing Nick making him taste his cum. 

Nicks hard dick was still inside of him. He slipped out of Shawn and flipped him over so he was on top. He held his boy in place as he started tugging his dick in his face, chasing his own orgasm. 

“You want daddy’s cum?” Moaned Nick. 

“Cum on my face daddy” groaned Shawn. Nick massaged the head of his dick a few more times until he exploded all over Shawns face. Decorating the boys face with his thick cum. 

He screamed as he rode out his orgasm. Nick kissed Shawn tasting himself and collapsed on his chest. 

The pair lay in silence. Their were no words. They knew this was the last time they would be like this. 

“I should go” Said Shawn brokenly. 

“No, stay please” begged Nick

Shawn ignored his advances and slipped from Nicks grasp. He picked up Nicks torn tshirt and cleaned the cum off his face and body before getting dressed. 

“You’ll never be happy” Said Shawn. “She won’t make you happy” 

“Shawn, we would never work” admitted Nick. 

“Bullshit! If you gave me a chance instead of using me as a hole you’d realise that I’m so madly in love with you, but I deserve better” Shawn walked over to Nick and kissed him slowly one more time. He took in the man he loved. His handsome face, masculine hard hairy body. 

“Good bye” Said Shawn. He left Nick behind and didn’t look back. He got in his car and he felt the tears building. Shawn didn’t want to cry he wasn’t going to cry over a man who didn’t deserve it. His phone began to ring distracting him. 

“Hello” he answered trying to sound as calm as possible. 

“Hey Shawn in Niall” it was Niall. Wow if he ever needed a friend it was now. 

“Oh hey man what’s up?” Said Shawn trying to compose himself. 

“You ok man? You sound weird” Asked Niall with concern. 

“Yeah I’m cool just- just a bad day that’s all” admitted Shawn. 

“Oh I’m sorry man, well I’ve just arrived in LA and I’m in desperate need of a drink are you up for it?” Replied Niall. 

“Oh I don’t think so” 

“Please! I’ve had the worst day and from the sounds of it you do too” Shane thought to himself. He could go home and cry or hand out with a friend and try and pretend this day didn’t happen. 

“Ok! I’m on my way home so head straight there you remember the address right” Replied Shawn. 

“YES! I knew you wouldn’t let me down I’ll ring the beers, see you soon” Said Niall happily. 

Shawn knew if anyway was gonna cheer him up in this moment it most certainly would be Niall Horan.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: gay-bieber.tumblr.com


End file.
